


Mermaid Eve Fanart

by LifeLover



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Colored Pencils, Fanart, Gen, I'd take a keychain Train Heartnet, Mermaid Eve, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: fanart of Eve from the Black Cat.  As a mermaid.  possible Little Mermaid implications.





	Mermaid Eve Fanart

 

Mermaid Eve thinking of Sven with a Train Heartnet keychain plush.


End file.
